The Next Generation COMING SOON
by HooGivesADam
Summary: 20 years after the giant's war, follow the sons and daughters of all our favorite demigods on their adventures. With a new great prophecy and a dangerous quest, things are about to get interesting for these heroes in... The Next Generation!


*****THESE ARE MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE ONE OF THEM, PLEASE GIVE ME CREDIT! THANK YOU!*****

 *****NOT ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS LIST WILL BE FEATURED/FOCUSED ON IN THIS FIC! KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS INCLUDES THE MINOR CHARACTERS AS WELL AS THE MAJOR ONES. ALSO, THIS LIST IS ONLY THE KIDS/CHILDREN OF THE BOOK CHARACTERS.*****

* * *

 **Key:**

 **Parents**  
 _(OC) Kids Name_  
Info for Above Name  
 _(OC) Another Kid/Siblings (IF ANY) Name_  
Info for Above Name

* * *

 ** _Characters_**  
 **Percy & Annabeth**  
 _Rose (Rosemarie) Jackson:_  
Age - 15  
Hair Color - Blonde  
Eye Color - Sea Green  
Main Power - Poseidon (Water)  
Other Power(s) - Athena (Intelligence)  
Demigod Type - Greek  
Other Info - Has extreme fear of Spiders, Best Friends with Kayla Zhang and Allison Grace, Has a Black and Grey Pegasus named Shade  
 _Ethan Jackson:_  
Age - 16  
Hair Color - Black  
Eye Color - Stormy Gray  
Main Power - Athena (Intelligence)  
Other Power(s) - Poseidon (Earthshaker)  
Demigod Type - Greek  
Other Info - Overprotective of his Sister (Rose), Has Brotherly Rivalry with Jacob Grace  
 **Jason & Piper**  
 _Jake (Jacob) Grace:_  
Age - 16  
Hair Color - Brunette  
Eye Color - Sky Blue  
Main Power - Zeus (Storm)  
Other Power(s) - Aphrodite (Charisma)  
Demigod Type - Greek & Roman  
Other Info - Can use winds to fly, Has Brotherly Rivalry with Ethan Jackson  
 _Allison Grace:_  
Age - 17  
Hair Color - Blonde  
Eye Color - Kaleidoscope (Changes)  
Main Power - Aphrodite (Charmspeak)  
Other Power(s) - Zeus (Weather)  
Demigod Type - Greek & Roman  
Other Info - Loves matchmaking, Best Friends with Rose Jackson and Kayla Zhang  
 **Frank & Hazel**  
 _Kayla Zhang_  
Age - 15  
Hair Color - Dark Brunette  
Eye Color - Gold  
Main Power - Legacy (Shape-Shifting)  
Other Power(s) - Hecate (Mist)  
Demigod Type - Roman  
Other Info - Can use the Mist fluently, Best Friends with Rose Jackson and Allison Grace  
 _Trevor Zhang_  
Age - 16  
Hair Color - Cinnamon Brown  
Eye Color - Brown  
Main Power - Hades (Riches/Precious Metals)  
Other Power(s) - Ares (Strategy)  
Demigod Type - Roman  
Other Info - Can use celestial bronze/imperial gold weapons without touching them, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort  
 **Leo & Calypso**  
 _Sammy Valdez_  
Age - 15  
Hair Color - Caramel  
Eye Color - Brown  
Main Power - Hephaestus (Fire)  
Other Power(s) - Hephaestus (Building)  
Demigod Type - Greek  
Other Info - Loves Pranking and Telling Corny Jokes  
 _Espie (Esperanza) Valdez_  
Age - 6  
Hair Color - Black  
Eye Color - Dark Almond  
Main Power - Titan (Magic)  
Other Power(s) - Hephaestus (Fire)  
Demigod Type - Greek  
Other Info - Twin Sister of Aaron Valdez, Mainly has Short Distance Teleportation as her Titan Power  
 _Aaron Valdez_  
Age - 6  
Hair Color - Black  
Eye Color - Dark Almond  
Main Power - Titan (Magic)  
Other Power(s) - Hephaestus (Building)  
Demigod Type - Greek  
Other Info - Twin Brother of Espie Valdez, Mainly uses Object Enchantment as his Titan Power  
 **Nico & Will (Adopted)**  
 _Kara DiAngelo-Solace_  
Age - 4  
Hair Color - Auburn  
Eye Color - Aquamarine  
Main Power - Apollo Blessing (Music/Healing)  
Other Power(s) - Hades Blessing (Shadowtravel)  
Demigod Type - Greek (Representative)  
Other Info - Was adopted when she was 5 months old, Does not know how to shadow travel, but has the ability  
Travis & Katie  
 _Daniel Stoll_  
Age - 17  
Hair Color - Brown  
Eye Color - Blue  
Main Power - Demeter (Plants)  
Other Power(s) - Hermes (Sneaky)  
Demigod Type - Greek  
Other Info - Good at farming, but mainly uses his plant powers offensively instead  
 **Chris & Clarisse**  
 _Jasper Rodriguez_  
Age - 12  
Hair Color - Light Brown  
Eye Color - Brown  
Main Power - Ares (Strategy)  
Other Power(s) - Ares (Battle Abilities)  
Demigod Type - Greek  
Other Info - Clever, Weapon of Choice is a spear  
 _Hanna Rodriquez_  
Age - 16  
Hair Color - Blackish Brown  
Eye Color - Brown  
Main Power - Hermes (Lock-Picking)  
Other Power(s) - Ares (Strategy)  
Demigod Type - Greek  
Other Info - Can pick pretty much any standard lock in under two minutes  
 **Reyna & Damien (OC)**  
 _Vivianne Grey_  
Age - 14  
Hair Color - Brown  
Eye Color - Olive Green  
Main Power - Bellona (Share Strength)  
Other Power(s) - Ceres (Growing Plants/Crops)  
Demigod Type - Roman  
Other Info - Intelligent, Good at Reading Expressions


End file.
